Niko Bellic/Bio
Niko Bellic is a east European war veteran who grew up with his cousin Roman Bellic. His father was abusive and was an alcoholic, but Niko had a loving mother who constantly worries about his son. During the Yugoslav Wars, Niko served as a child soldier and was a part of a 15-man squad. The squad was betrayed and was ambushed by enemy forces. Only three of the fifteen survived: Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic (Bernie Crane), and Niko himself. He swore to find Florian and Darko and find out who betrayed the squad. After the war, Niko struggled to find a job. He got involved in the European criminal underworld and worked with Ray Bulgarin in human trafficking. After an accident on the seas, Bulgarin believed that Niko tried to steal Ray's money. Niko, now in trouble, boards a cargo ship that is heading to America. Niko hopes to create a new life in the country and live the American Dream. However, because of his cousin's involvement with the Russian Mafia, Niko's American Dream will turn into a terrible nightmare. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jason Bourne (by Omnicube1) Niko Bellic is rolling in a Sabre GT talking on the phone with his cousin Roman. Suddenly, a bullet pierces through the car window and narrowly misses Niko. Jason Bourne adjusts his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and takes another shot at Niko but misses. His target gets out of the car and runs into a nearby alley. Bourne takes apart his rifle and places it inside a large black bag and makes his way out of the building wielding a Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Variant. Niko spots him draws his GTA 4 Pistol and takes shots at his target. Bourne dodges the bullets and swings to cover behind the wall of a building. Jason fires back and the rounds cut through Niko's coat but does not pierce skin. Bellic draws his Assault Rifle and shoots at Bourne, who dodges behind a vehicle. He pops back up and fires his AR-15 and Niko is struck in the shoulder. However, he continues to fire his Assault Rifle until it runs out. He throws the gun away in disgust and draws his SW MP-10. He fires the weapons and screams while doing so. Bourne, shaken, drops his rifle and takes out his Walther P99. However, Jason also gets struck in the shoulder. He shrugs it off and returns fire. A bullet grazes Niko on the leg. He screams, "FU**!!", and breaks into an abandoned building. He looks around and pulls out his Combat Shotgun and barricades himself, waiting for his enemy to step in. Bourne replaces his Walther P99 with an MP5A3 and chases after Bellic. He steps into the building and tries to find him. Suddenly, Niko pops out and fires his shotgun. He misses, but he still continues to fire. Jason hides behind file cabinet and waits for his nemesis to reload. He hears the clinking of shells going into a shotgun and spins around and fires his MP5A3. The rounds miss Niko. Bourne drops the MP5A3 and finds a Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun. He flips down the barrel and sees that the gun is loaded. He finds more shotgun shells inside the filing cabinet and puts them in his pocket. He spins around again and unleashes two shotgun shells at Niko. However, when he reloads and fires again the shell gets caught and causes a chain fire. The gun is disabled and Bourne charges at Niko. However, when he looks over Bellic's barricade he doesn't see him. Bourne goes outside to search for his target. He sees Niko outside armed with an RPG-7! Niko smirks and fires a rocket at the ex-CIA agent. The rocket detonates and there is a cloud of dust everywhere. Niko drops the RPG and creeps forward. Bourne charges out of the dust and takes Bellic by surprise. Bourne knocks him to the ground and punches him in the face. However, the Serbian knees the American in the groin. Bourne falls back and winces in pain. Niko kicks him in the face and then Bourne falls to the ground. When Niko closes in to kill Jason, Bourne grabs Bellic's leg and pulls it. He tumbles to the ground and lands his head on the curb. Niko screams in pain as blood spills from his head. Bourne picks him up and opens Niko's mouth and places it on the curb of the street. While Niko is on the ground with his mouth on the curb, Bourne steps around him and places his foot above his nemesis' head. Bourne exclaims, "Say goodnight," and stomps on Niko's head. His skulls is now crushed and the brains and blood of Niko Bellic spill out and float into a nearby storm drain. WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion This was a fairly easy win for Jason. Not only was Jason a better gun handler, but also had CIA training that effortlessly trumped Niko's mere street fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rico Rodriguez (by KevlarNinja) Prologue: Niko Bellic is at his safehouse in Middle Park East. He is watching TV, when the show is cut short by a special news report. Roman is missing! As they're interviewing a teary-eyed Mallorie, Niko thinks to himself Best-case scenario, Roman is hiding in a dumpster. Worst-case scenario, I have to save my cousin. Suddenly, the phone rings. Niko picks up the phone. Roman's on the line! "Niko!" he shouts. Niko answers "Where are you hiding now, cousin? They're looking for you on TV! Who is scary enough that you can't tell your famliy your hiding in the trunk of your car!?!?!" "I'm not hiding, I have been kidnaped!" "Kidnaped?!?!?" "Yeah, I heard some of his men say that they are using me as ﻿leverage so you will say what you know about the russian mafia." Suddenly, Rico's voice is on the phone "If you want to see your cousin alive again, come tomorrow morning, warehouse 7 at the docks." Rico hangs up. As Niko dials Little Jacob's phone number, he thinks to himself Worst-case scenario. The next day, Niko is driveing a Huntley Sport SUV with Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, and Patrick McReary to Warehouse 7 with a bunch of weapons in the back. "Niko..." says Brucie, "if were you, I would rip this guy's head off." "Well," responds Niko, "I'm not a 'roid monkey, so I have to go with the next best thing." Everyone but Brucie laughs. They soon make it to the warehouse. As they exit the SUV, Niko gives them there weapons. He gives Little Jacob a RPG-7, Brucie a Remington 11-97 shotgun, and Packie a SW MP-10. He takes a Glock 22 and an AK-47 for himself. Patrick asks "How come you get two guns?" "The handgun is not for me," Niko explains, "It's for Roman." Brucie, Little Jacob, and Packie laugh. Niko glares at them. Brucie stops laughing and says "Oh s***. Your serious." "He needs a gun so he has some defence." Packie adds "That makes sense, in a weird sort of way." Battle: Rico Rodriguez Niko Bellic Niko looks inside though a window. He sees Rico and four other CIA agents guarding Roman, who is tied to a chair. Little Jacob looks in and comments "Da CIA? Dis babylon goes all da way to da top!" Niko motions to fallow him. They sneak around back. They go up some stairs to up in the catwalk right above Roman. There is a CIA agent right In front of them. Packie shoots him with his SW MP-10. Rico Rodriguez The agent's body lands on Roman, destroying his chair. He runs over to a ladder and walks up to the catwalk. He runs up to Niko, out of breath and says "Cousin! Thank god! Let's get out of here!" "Here." says Niko, handing Roman the gun. "What?!?!" shouts Roman. Niko points out "It's your self-defence." "My wife will kill me if she finds out about this." adds Roman. Brucie looks down and shouts "Enough with the famliy reunion! There comeing after us!" Rico and the CIA agents climb up the ladder. They run away, but one agent manages to kill Packie with his Submachine Gun. Niko Bellic Little Jacob aims his RPG-7 and yells out "See ya six feet unda!" before fireing and fireing a rocket, killing an agent. Rico Rodriguez The Rico throws a frag grenade, which lands at Little Jacob's feet. Before the grenade goes off, Little Jacob shouts at Rico "Oh, ya good fa nutten bloodclot!" Niko Bellic One agent asks Rico "I had no idea what he just said, do you?" Rico shrugs in responce. Brucie aims his shotgun and shoots the Submachine Gun agent in the head. Rico Rodriguez The agent who was talking to Rico before shoots Brucie with his assault rifle, but needs to empty an entire clip into Brucie's chest before he falls down, dead. Niko Bellic As Roman runs out the warehouse door, Niko shoots the assualt rifle agent with his AK 47. The agent stumbles backwards before falling off the railing. Rico Rodriguez Niko runs over to the car, but, suddenly, Rico kicks the door open, knocking over Roman. Roman fires a few rounds from his Glock, but he does not share his cousin's aim. Rico shoots Roman in the chest with his shotgun. Niko Bellic This sends Niko into a fit of rage. He runs up to Rico and knocks the shotgun out of Rico's arms. He starts slamming Rico into the side of brick wall of the warehouse, shouting "You F***ing piece of s***!" Niko then lets Rico fall to the ground, and aims his AK at Rico. But, as Niko pulls the trigger, there's a jam! Rico jumps back on his feet and lunges at Niko. Niko uses the AK to hold back Rico as they fight to gain control. They make it over to the SUV and Niko slams Rico into a window. Rico slips away and opens the car door. He repeatedly slams Niko's head with the door until Niko is out cold. Rico pulls out his pistol and shoots Niko right in between the eyes. Niko Bellic Rico radios "Bust was a failure. Agents are down. Call the city morgue. It looks like it's going to be a busy day for them." Winner: Rico Rodriguez Expert's Opinion Rico Rodriguez won due to his superior CIA training. Niko is a street criminal and war veteran while Rico is a trained killer. What also came into play was Rico's superior submachine gun and assault rifle, which compensated for his less than impressive pistol, explosive, and shotgun. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Isaac Washington (by Wassboss) Warning- This battle contains a lot of bad language as both these characters especially issac washington swear a lot with issac being unable to go 5 seconds without dropping and F-Bomb. Niko bellic is walking through the streets of New York looking for a car to “borrow” from its owner. He spots a small red car parked badly on the kerb. Smiling too himself he smashes the window and joy rides the car. He starts it up and cruises around the city, window down, looking for a strip club. Suddenly a man shouts from across the street “Hey Mother Fucker what the fuck are you doing with my mother fucking car”. Niko just ignores him and carries on driving. “Don’t you fucking ignore me mother fucker” shouts Isaac Washington fuming with rage and pulling out a Minigun and opening fire on the car. Niko is unable to control the car as it swerves wildly out of control, knocking over several people in the process. It dose several flips before crashing into a wall. “Mother fucker look what you did to my mother fucking car” say issac getting more and more angry. Niko pulls himself out of the wreckage and shouts at issac “What the fuck man why did you just do that”. “You stole my mother fucking car” say issac fuming with rage. “Oh get over it” say niko pulling out his shotgun “or better yet let me do it for you”. “Fine by me mother fucker” say issac pulling out his own automatic shotgun. They walk towards each other slowly, like the cowboys of old. They stop a few meters from each other and size each other up. For several long tantalising minutes they both stand there looking at one another. The wind stops blowing, the cars stop moving and every little noise in universe is silent as the two adversaries clutch their guns. Issac makes the first move firing several shots at niko, which niko narrowly dodges by jumping behind a parked car. “Take that mother fucker” say issac as he pumps more round into the parked car, the alarm shrieking through the streets of New York. Niko waits till he hears issac reloading then pops up and fires a single shot, obliterating the barrel rendering the gun useless. “You mother fucking piece of shit” says issac as he himself is forced to leap for cover. Niko, instead of firing his shotgun wildly into the car like issac, creeps round the side of the car. He slides over the bonnet of the car and fires at the now bare ground. “What the hell” says niko scratching his head in confusion. He hears the sound of a footstep on gravel and hits the floor as a bullet shatters the side mirror. “Fuck” says issac pistol in hand. “just ain’t your day is it” say niko firing at issac. Issac jumps to the side “Fuck you” he says and fires two shots one hitting the car behind and the other rendering the shotgun useless. “Well done” says niko sarcastically pulling out his pistol “The monkey pulled the trigger”. Issac fires wildly at niko but niko has already got behind cover. “Come out mother fucker” say issac pointing his gun at the car niko just went behind. Niko jumps up and shoots and hits issac in the shoulder before ducking back down again. “What the fuck” says issac surprised at niko accuracy. He then pulls out grenade and throws it at over the car niko is hiding behind. The grenade lands next to niko and he jumps out of the way narrowly avoiding the blast. He fires again at issac before running into a nearby building and taking cover behind the front desk. Suddenly his phone rings. Keeping his gun pointed at the door he presses the button. “Hello”. “Niko” say an all too familiar voice “It’s me roman wanna go bowling”. “Not now roman I’m busy” says niko keeping his eyes on the door. “Yes he is” says a voice behind him. Niko turns round and find his self staring down the barrel of a pistol. “Drop the mother fucking gun and the mother fucking phone” says issac smiling. Niko does what he says. “Cousin what’s happening” say roman his voice high pitched and scared. “He’s occupied at the moment mother fucker” says issac laughing before stepping on the phone crushing it. Niko sees his chance and punches issac in the stomach making him drop the gun. He then punches him in the face followed by a vicious uppercut which sends issac stumbling back. “Your gonna die mother fucker” say issac clutching his jaw. “No” says niko picking up a baseball bat “you are”. Niko swings at issac but he dodges it with ease. He then punches niko in the face and pulls the bat out of his hands. He then smashes niko round the face with it sending him to the floor. Issac raises the bat up high ready to bring it down on niko but is kicked in the leg and drops the bat. “I’m gonna rip your mother fucking balls off” says issac glaring at him. “Yeah whatever” say niko picking up the bat “shut the fuck up and die” he insultingly. “As mother fucking if” says issac pulling out another pistol “I always keep a spare one”. Niko stands gobsmacked as issac points the gun at his head. “I’m gonna mother fucking enjoy this” he says smiling. He fires but niko puts the bat up in front of his face, somehow managing to deflect the bullet. “What the mother fucking hell” says issac his turn to be gobsmacked. Niko takes this opportunity to run out the building and back to the place where he crashed the car. He opens the undamaged boot revealing an RPG-7. He pulls it out and aims it at the building just as issac steps out of the door. “A mother fucking RPG that’s not mother fucking fair” says issac as niko pulls the trigger sending the grenade flying at issac blowing him to pieces. Niko puts down the RPG just as roman turns the corner. “Roman what are you doing here” says niko surprised. “When i heard you were in trouble i went to find you” says roman out of breath “ I saw the car” he says pointing to the wreckage “and thought you must be nearby”. “Well I’m fine now” says niko “some punk thought he could take me on”. “What happened to him” says roman. Niko points to the massive hole in the wall of the building. “Oh” says roman smiling “Introduced too little miss RPG”. “Yeah” say niko putting his hand on roman’s shoulder “How about that bowling game”. They then turn and walk toward the bowling alley”. WINNER: NIKO BELLIC Expert's Opinion Niko won because of his better training and because Isaac’s fighting skills were very ammo wasting. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Revy (by BattleGames1) '-Prologue - 2008, Liberty City -' "Hey, darlin'. Swing me another swig of that shit!" Roman yelled at the top of his lungs. The Comrades Bar in Broker was always a lively place to be in - and for Roman, the night couldn't get any wilder than it is. The bartender slid a glass of Jack Daniels across the counter, which Roman neatly caught between his fingers. "Hey how you doin' tonight, ladies?" he spoke to the ladies surrounding him. The women giggled and chatted away, some of going insofar as to stroke him. One girl in particular was really interested in him and wanted to chat him up. Roman took notice of the lady sitting next to him. She had auburn coloured hair wrapped in a ponytail, deep hazel eyes and a skimpy yet simple outfit that was dressed to kill. "Nice to meet you, Mr Roman. My name is Rebecca" she seductively whispers. "Ah, Rebecca. That's a sweet name..." Roman replied as he downed his glass. "Matches that pretty young face too" "Why thank you, Romeo" Revy replied as she downed a glass of beer "Say, would you like me to get you something special?" Oh ho, Roman. She winked at ya! Now's your chance to get with her Roman thought. Just then, Niko, dressed in his usual thuggish outfit, walked past. "Yo, Roman! We gotta leave now. Torres is expecting us back in the apartment" "What now? Not when I'm talking to this beautiful lady over here!" Roman retorted in surprise. "Time's up, Chink! Leave my brother alone" Niko grunted at Revy, who simply replied by offering him a cocktail. "C'mon, hotshot. How about a seat?" Revy tried her seductive voice again. Niko simply responded by giving her the cold shoulder. "Thirty minutes, cousin. Or else I'll drag you out the bar by myself" he sternly said to Roman before storming out the door. Despite the apparent situation that occurred, Roman and Revy were back to conversing as if nothing happened. "Pardon my brother. He gets a bit impatient sometimes. Hey lady, can I get a drink on the house?" "Me too, but without the ice" Revy cryptically noted. Roman looked puzzled at this order but shrugged it off as if nothing happened. Outside the bar, Niko was standing on the pavement. He stared up into the full moon, looking at it as if it was a symbol of hope that his life in 'the land of the free' would be made better soon. He looked back inside the bar. Revy and Roman look like they are having a great time, drinking, chatting and every now and again getting off their asses to go dance or stuff like. 30 minutes passed. "C'mon Roman. We're about to become behind schedule..." Niko muttered to himself. Suddenly the door to the bar opened. Niko was about to smile and then go on a rant but something seemed amiss. A drunken woman came out, blood staining her dress and hands, hands clasped to her face in despair. "Where's my cousin?" Niko hastily asked the woman. In a drunken stupor, the lady pointed inside to the dance floor. Niko's eyes widened as he saw the body of his cousin lay still. "Roman!" Niko yelled out as he dashed inside. Getting past the crowd that was about to gather, he was able to reach the body in time. "Oh, Roman!" Niko sobbed as he held Roman's warm body close to his "If you are still OK, tell me who did this to you" Roman, barely holding out his breath, struggled to raise his hand. "OK, if you can't speak. At least point it out to me..." Roman gasped and groaned in pain as he pointed to an open door on his left, which was still swinging. "I'll be right back" Niko whispered to Roman. "Someone call 911!" he yelled at the crowd in front of him. Running through the door, Niko stared down the long alley as a black figure sprinted onto the street. Giving chase, Niko tried to catch up to the villain. Revy and Niko were bolting down the dark street like they were running a race, but eventually, Revy changed direction. Going past some trash cans, Revy furiously knocks them over. Before he knew it, Niko found himself tumbling and twisting onto the pavement. Revy meanwhile just continues bolting down the line, never to be seen again. That face... it looked familiar... Niko struggled to think. In the blink of an eye, everything for Niko went black. I knew it... it was that bitch Roman was talking to back at the club. Oh, she's going down for this. '- Main Battle - Roanpur, Thailand, 2012 -' "Alright guys, let's get this payload onto the ship and outta here!" Revy barked out, a hint of sarcasm underlying the voice. All day long, the Black Lagoon Company have been stacking up and packaging bags of cocaine. Now they just had to load the crates onto the PT boat and then their troubles would be over. Grunting from the boys indicated to Revy that all seemed to be working fine... Ah, great. These dipshits think they've got all the time in the world... "We haven't got all day you know!" she screamed at Benny and Dutch. "Revy... they are just taking their time... take it easy..." Rock cautiously spoke from a distance. "How would you know, Rock!" Revy continued tirading "You're just standing there with a pen and clipboard in your hand" Dutch and Benny continue standing put, the big brown box resting on their arms like an elephant. Sweat was dripping down from their faces in torrents under the blazing sun. Even with their strong muscles, the two couldn't seem to do their job without support. "Hey, if you could stop whining Revy," Dutch yelled through the gnashing of his teeth "Can you... at least... give me and Benny... a hand?" "Hmph. Fine!" Revy pouted as she ambled over to the crate. Rock meanwhile, watching the spectacle of Revy 'helping' her comrades, was tallying up the money total. "OK, so... since we are getting this amount of money per bag and as we move along this happens..." he muttered to himself as the three strongmen hoisted their cargo onto the boat. Suddenly, Rock could hear a faint screech on the floor. He stopped in his tracks trying to find out where the sound was coming from. "Hello?" Rock called out. The dockyard cargo area was filled with silence. Rock, anxious to see what was lurking in amongst the boxes, slowly took a couple of steps forward. Before he knew, a burly brown figure was towering over him, wielding something large over his shoulder. From what Rock could see, this man was not one of the Lagoon's clientele. Sharp blue eyes, a fair complexion, face muzzled with a 5 o'clock shadow... this was someone Rock never saw coming. "This is... the Black Lagoon, right?" the strange man asked in a thick accent. Tears of fear were about to form on Rock's eyes. With a menacing figure leaning over him ready to strike, Rock couldn't turn him away. "Uh..." he stuttered "Y- y- yes... this is the Black Lagoon." Trying to be diplomatic he tried to treat him as if he was a prospective client "How- how- how may I help you sir? Do you need to see someone?" Niko was stunned and yet disgusted by what he was up against. A shakingly scared business boy? I bet he doesn't have any balls to take me on Niko chuckled to himself. "Do tell me..." Niko sounded more formally menacing "Is there a girl here that goes by the name of Rebecca around here?" By now, Rock was shaking in his boots like a jackhammer. If the guy means business... Rock shuddered then... he means business "Uhh... w- w- why do you want to know?" Rock squirmed. His legs now seemed frozen solid. "I need to do some..." Niko was trying to find the right words to calm the pipsqueak down "...business with her" Oh good, this guy must be another client... Rock soon began to calm his nerves, knowing he may be making the right calls here and not scaring away another potential customer. Pointing his finger at the three Lagoon members getting off the PT Boat having loaded the crate of coke on board, Rock said "Uh... she's right there. I'm sorry but we-" At the drop of a hat, Niko swung his bat and knocked Rock to the floor. "Thanks" the Serb replied. Putting away the bat against a box, Niko unsheathed his MP5. "Come on Rock! Let's go!" Revy screamed from inside the PT Boat. Inside, the smell of nicotine fills the room as Dutch lit himself another cigarette to help him "cool off". "Gah, and this is why I am the only proper smoker around here..." Revy muttered to herself as she clenched her fist around the hooter. Giving it one final tug, Revy yelled "Rock! Get the fuck over here and-" Her cries were cut short when Niko fired his MP5 at the boat. Bullets ricocheted off the exterior just as Revy ducked back in. "What the fuck was that noise?" Benny yelled as he clambered into the control room. "Urgh, probably some angry customer..." Dutch exclaimed. Before they knew it, Revy unsheathed her PM-63 out. "So you wanna play rough eh?" "OK you bastard. Let's see what you made of!" Revy yelled at the oncoming gunman. Hopping out of the boat like a gazelle, she sprinted across the deck towards the warehouse. "There you are you little bitch!" Niko yelled as Revy bounced her way past the shots. As Revy fired her gun, Niko too showed a little spring in his step, going out of his way when the bullets seemed to barely miss him. Ducking behind the wall of the warehouse, Niko loaded himself another magazine into the SMG. OK, so what do you think that bitch will plan next? Niko tried to formulate a good tactic There's a door right next me, she might be expecting me to go through that... Suddenly, he had a flash of inspiration. She wants him to make the next fatal mistake, so why not turn the tables? Inside, Revy had her index curling snugly around the trigger. The shadow of Niko suddenly fluttered by the door. At the same time, it opened. "Ha! Got you now!" Revy smirked as she fired her PM-63. All she was hitting however, was air. Confused, Revy walked out onto the open deck. PM-63 still clutched to her hands, she looked in both directions, wondering where her supposed target went. Honk! Honk! "Revy, when can we go?" Benny called out from the PT Boat. Cautioning herself forward towards where she can see the boat, Revy called out "Just go on ahead, I'll probably join up later" Suddenly, Benny yells "Revy! Behind You!" As Revy turned around, a large wooden bat struck her on the face, sending her flying onto the ground. At that instant, Dutch revved up the engine. Over the loud roar of the engine, Niko grunted as he continued to swing his bat at the evasive Revy. The boat continued to speed ahead as Revy got back on her feet. Niko tried to swing at Revy again but the bat misses. In a split-second, whack! Revy gave a whirling kick to the head. Niko managed to stay standing to keep his sense in check but his vision blurred as Revy prepared to deliver a knockout punch. With all his might, Niko swung the bat again, blocking the punch. Angered by the persistence of her victim, Revy whipped out her PM-63 but not before another swing of the bat knocked it out of her hands. Visibly annoyed, Revy was about to grab her Cutlass pistols just when Niko chops her in the chest and neck. Next thing she knows, she is again on the ground, her arms being stretched and locked behind her back. The screech of Revy being slowly trodden on by him was enough to make Niko satisfied. Whipping out his MP5, he chuckled "You know, for a beautiful lady, you're not such a bad assassin, trying to kill my brother like that!" With a stern smile on her face Revy replied "And for a war veteran who knows systema, you're not a bad dancer!" before she kicked Niko in the groin, causing him to stagger back. Rather than continue fighting the bitch in the open, Niko opted to tire her out. Bolting for it, he dropped his MP5 and bat near one of the many used crates. "Now where did that son of a bitch go?" she muttered to herself, wiping the blood gashing out of her lip. Looking straight ahead at the mass of crates in front of her, a smirk appeared on Revy's face. "He may be a skilled war veteran, but hell he is stupid" she muttered to herself. She also noticed the discarded MP5 and baseball bat. "Make that really stupid" she added on. Atop the nearest small box sat Revy's own grenade launcher. Knowing that the weapon might finish off her target quick and clean (with enough time for her to catch her crew), she happily grasped it - not before tucking away her Berettas of course. Deep in the labyrinth, Niko cautiously sneaked his way down the paths, hoping to find an exit from which he can escape. Glock clutched firmly in his hand, Niko firmly hugged the corner of a yellow crate. At the sight of a dead end upon looking to the left, he mumbled "Ah fuck!" Hearing footsteps, Niko dashed off to his right, hopefully thinking that he might ambush Revy. Revy meanwhile walked into view. Seeing a glimpse of Niko's sole, Revy knew exactly what to do next. "There you are you little fuck!" she yelled as she fired a grenade. The explosion was enough to make Niko lose his balance, but not enough to actually make him trip. Staggering along towards another junction in the maze, Niko turned around just as another flash of yellow and red blaster out. Taking out a M67 grenade from his pocket, he lobbed it up and over a tall set of covered boxes. As Revy made her way through the maze, she saw a small green object land by her feet. Instantly recognising it as a grenade, Revy made a rather ambitious leap and clinged onto the top of a blue crate. WIth seconds ticking away, Revy hoisted herself onto the top but the blast from the grenade was enough to make Revy stumble and fall. "Ouch!" Revy silently yelled. "Ah, there you are!" Niko chuckled as he took the pin out of another grenade. Instead of lobbing it though, he decides it's best to cook the grenade so as to give Revy a nasty surprise. Revy, in all her might, struggled to stand tall. Again trying to discern Niko's location, she scanned her surroundings. Hmmm... you are one tough act to follow. And your brother was easy pickins Revy mused to herself before seeing another grenade being tossed into the air. Revy sprinted in the other direction as fast as she could, ultimately revealing herself to Niko's point of view. Niko fired off shots from his Glock in Revy's direction but missed. Revy turned about face and unsheathed her Cutlasses. With a fury releasing itself within her, Revy simultaneously fired the Berettas. Oh shit Niko gaped in awe. He turned around to try to get away but was too slow on the ball - Revy's bullets hit Niko in both feet. Niko stumbled to the ground groaning in extreme pain, hand pressed against the crates for support. Within moments, however, Niko reached yet another dead end. Angered by this showy business, Niko turned back to find Revy ready to fire her Beretta. "Oh you think you're so tough now, huh?" Niko grunted; and with that, he charged as fast as he could into Revy, fist clenched very tightly. Without time to shoot, Revy sidestepped and dodged the attack. Niko then swung his fists round this time to deliver an uppercut. Revy this time is hit and knocked to the ground, dropping one of her pistols, but before she could be bashed by another one of Niko's punches... smack! In an instant, Revy rolled out of the way, unsheathed her remaining pistol and bashed Niko to the ground with it. Now the tables have turned and Niko lays on the ground, face now scarred thanks to the whipping. "Hmph. I guess you too are easy pickings." Revy spoke coolly. Looking at her fingernails, she continued "You know, the loansharks did give me a nice pay for murdering your brother discreetly. I suppose they won't mind if they have your head too. Pegorino is really mad..." "Shut up!" Niko screamed at the top of his voice "Just shut up! You selfish bastard, you only did it for money and yet you don't give a fuck!" Revy continued to look indifferent towards Niko. This guy's started to sound like an arrogant prick "Go to hell, you bitch!" Niko yelled again. "Whatever..." Revy muttered before pulling the trigger and ending the gangster's life. When all the smoke clears, Revy looks at the mangled body and chuckles "Well, you first, my man" and with that, she walked down the path she came to head out of the maze. Winner: Revy Expert's Opinion In a landslide of votes, Revy won this match for a very good reason - although Niko had the better SMG and melee weapon as well as combat experience, these weren't enough to cancel out Revy's unparalled skill in dodging bullets and handling her guns almost with beauty and precision (in other words, her ambidextrousness) as well as the X-Factors in agility and brutality. If you find this match unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Max Damage (by KubbyCossack) Niko was driving through the streets of Liberty City in a dark red Chavos, when suddenly, his mobile phone rang. He kind of disregarded the traffic rules or safety, so he grabbed a phone to answer the call. He averted the eyes of the road to check who is calling. It was his cousin, Roman, so Niko has decided to answer the call "Niko, my cousin, let’s go and see some American titties!" – Roman did not even leave a chance for Niko to greet with his family." "Not n…Well, actually, I have some time. I’ll come for you" – Niko said in a thick accent, and then ended the call. While he was driving to the meeting place, he listened to the Weazel News on the radio. There was something bad going on. They reported about a maniac in a red sports car that was running through the city and mutilating pedestrians. After some time, he arrived to the street they had to meet at. Niko, who was just driving past a Banshee, already saw Roman, resting against the wall – they were approx. 100 meters apart from each other. Meanwhile, Max was cruising along in his Eagle. It was as usual – splattering peds, destroying everything that stood on the way. It was his first time in LC and he already liked that – there were way more people than in Bleak City. Or Beaver City for that matter. He missed those war veterans, shouting “I was in the war” instead of running away, but hey, it IS a good day, when your windshield wiper needs to wipe blood from the windshield constantly, not only occasionally. He then turned into the street Niko and Roman were on. Roman just stood in place, unable to take any action out of fright, and his cousin was too far to do anything to prevent him from getting decapitated by the blade of the Red Eagle Mark 1. However, he could avenge his family. He quickly got out of Chavos. He did not even bother to shoot Max – he was just too fast, and Niko would just probably waste ammunition. Instead, he opened the door of Banshee standing nearby and hot-wired it as fast as possible for him. Banshee was a very fast car, and Niko was able to keep the distance to the Eagle. He even caught up a bit and would shoot the tires, but…Niko was on the road, Max was on the sidewalk, running everyone who happened to be there over, and between them, some cars were parked, and they obviously would just soak up the bullets. Fortunately for Niko, he could go for the glass. The eagle’s window area was small a bit, but the only thing standing between them were completely penetrable windows of the parked cars. Niko pulled out his MP5 and, began shooting at the Eagle. Some of the bullets hit the body, but one or two hit the windows and shattered the glass. "Who does bring a gun to car combat!? It’s dishonorable! And it’s no fun" – Max was understandably disgust at what he experienced. Some coward in a fragile little car was shooting at him. – "I need to teach him a lesson" Shooting did not work, obviously – the red car was still going and was still getting more red from all the blood of pedestrians. Niko ceased shooting, seeing that it has no effect. He either needed to get a clearer view of the driver, or the clearer view of the whole car. He sped up, deciding to do the former. He was getting closer and closer, but then, a row of empty parking spots has shown up. It would be the occasion to just shoot Max’s tires off and end this quickly without any additional risk. But since he was that close, he aimed the gun at the driver, to finish this quickly. However, Max had other plans in mind. The moment it was possible, he suddenly swerved to the left and hit Niko’s car with the side of his Eagle. Impact shattered Banshee’s window, and left some dents. Niko dropped his gun on the passenger’s seat and lost of his car. He did manage to save his car from hitting anything, but he lost much of the speed. Perhaps he would do better, if he did expect such a hard impact. "What is this thing? It feels…too heavy" – Niko was clearly confused, as he clearly thought that the Red Eagle was an ordinary sports car, not fitted with armor plates, or rams for an instance. There was something good for Niko in this collision though. He now knew to keep distance from Max. If he was going to take him out, then only with his MP5, or grenades. Max, on the other hand, was not going to keep the distance. As Niko noticed, the driver of the Eagle took advantage of Niko’s loss of speed to do an U-turn and speeding up just to destroy the Bravado. "This is the real Carmageddon, not some turd with randomly flying cars" – Max muttered. Niko had to drive away. Even if he grabbed a gun, and managed to shoot him, then he wouldn’t have the time to escape from the path of the vehicle, which of course wouldn’t just stop the moment the driver died. So he floored the gas pedal and accelerated just enough to avoid being hit by Max’s car. Then he prepared his grenades. He got his hands off the steering wheel for a while, so he could pull off the pin, and then held the grenade for some time – It would simply explode far behind those two if he threw it through the window immediately after triggering the fuse. The grenade was then thrown on the street. It did explode 4 meters next to the Max’s car, but the car’s armor stopped the shrapnels. "You persistent f***!" - Niko shouted, when he noticed not only Max car hadn’t exploded, but kept going like nothing happened. To be sure, he had thrown two more grenades. Both explosions had the same effect. This time, when Max was not slowed down by having to transfer a part of his kinetic energy to the pedestrians, Niko was not able to be faster than him. In fact, Max, being a better driver, was able to utilize his car’s power better and it now was him who was catching up with Niko. He kept getting closer and closer, so Niko grabbed his MP5, saving it for a relatively empty, straight stretch of the road. In fact, with his knowledge of LC, he knew where to look for such a stretch, and directed the pursuit in its direction. It wasn’t too far away. As the matter of fact, he just needed to turn right on the nearest junction, which he did without any problems. Max was so close, that there was no possibility for Niko to miss. He took a good aim and then… Max hit his rear left quarter. He smashed the Banshee’s taillight and caused its rear bumper to dangle, while only damage he received was a scratch. That not only caused Niko to lost aim of the Max’s head, but also made keeping the car in control more importand. Not that Max meant that, he just wanted to smash the Banshee. Then he did that again. And again. And again. The speed difference wasn’t high enough to really inflict max damage to Bellic’s car, but it was getting him focusing more on the road than his target. Niko decided that he’ll just waste some bullets, because there apparently was no way to just aim at Max accurately. And since shooting the driver was difficult due to small window area, he just went for the front tires. Front left tire to be accurate. Some of the shots did simply miss the car, some hit the main, armored bodywork, but there were some that did hit the tire. It did slow him down, but he managed to hit the banshee once more, causing Niko to drop his gun on the road. Without any gun, he could only bring Max down with grenades. Ahead of them was a junction. Niko turned right, and Max followed him. His flat front tire reduced his car’s controllability, causing him to drive onto an opposite lane. He then hit a Blista Compact head on. Blistas are pretty light, so it wasn’t that much of a deceleration to kill him, but still, it increased the distance between him and Niko significantly. Blista was wrecked, with passenger compartment and engine bay squished horribly, killing the driver and his passenger, but no one expected Scandinavian safety from a little 80’s hatch. "I quickly need to find a good plan" – Niko thought – "I can’t end up like that Blista over there…" - Then an idea popped up in his head. He then turned into an alleyway. Of course, he lived there just for several months, but his police pursuits forced him to get a hang of those. Max followed him, and noticed that Niko’s Banshee had nowhere to go. "It’s a DEAD end for ya" – Max was in the mood for puns. He backed off, sped up, and crashed into the sports car. Contrary to the Carmageddon physics, cars do not blow up in collisions. The Banshee was simply crushed beyond recovery. Max took of his helmet and smiled in celebration, when… "It’s a DEAD end for ya" – he heard a voice in a thick accent. Niko was in the mood for puns, too. And he had the similar taste. Perhaps they weren’t so different? Max looked for the one who said the voice, and noticed that the alleyway was not a dead end, just the very sharp turn. Car had nowhere to go, driver however could simply exit the vehicle, as Niko has just demonstrated. He had a grenade prepared, he just pulled the pin off and tossed in into the shattered window of The Eagle’s cockpit. Then he backed off. Explosive, put in the weakest part of the car, obliterated it. Niko approached the flaming wreckage. "Roman... There’s just that much I could do for you, cousin…" Expert's Opinion Experts decided that while Eagle was clearly superior car and its armor was enough to protect Max from bullets and grenade shrapnels, its weakpoints (namely, tires and glass) and Niko's knowledge of Liberty City allowed him to pin Max and kill him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios